The present invention relates to a spinneret plate for manufacturing a nonwoven fabric, having multiple non-round holes, which are similar to trilobal or multiarmed holes in particular, for polymer flow outlet to produce filaments, identical holes being positioned in rows offset with respect to one another.
Methods are known for producing filaments having a non-round cross section in the manufacture of nonwoven fabrics. This cross section may be, for example, trilobal, i.e. the cross section has three arms that are connected to each other at a centre. It is also possible to create, for example, star-shaped or other non-round cross sections. For example, a method is known from German Patent No. DE 36 341 46 A1 for creating a nonwoven, fibrous fabric using a spinneret plate in which the spinneret plate is furnished with “bilobal” holes. These bilobal holes each consist of two circular apertures which are connected with one another by a connecting element. German Patent No. DE 36 341 46 A1 further describes other slot geometries that are known in the related art and used in spinneret plates. These may have the form of slit-shaped, triangular, half-moon, or also T-shaped apertures in spinneret plates.